warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Avengers
The Iron Avengers are a grim and ruthless Space Marine chapter descended from the bitter Iron Hands. They, unlike much of the Iron Hands and their successors, have long since accepted the fact that Ferrus Manus is most likely dead and shall never return. But they do not sulk over this fact, instead they have embraced the loss, and the bitter hate that comes with it. They have honed their grief, their bitterness, and their loathing into a potent tool that allows them to become both a tempest of fury and a cold and methodical juggernaut. They care not who must fall on their path of vengeance, only that they see those responsible for their Primarchs death die in agony and fear. History 5th Founding The Iron Avengers were created during the 5th Founding out of the ranks of the Iron Hands. The Iron Hands used this founding to purge it of brothers who did not hold to their faith that Ferrus Manus had survived the Drop Site Massacre. In spite of this deviation from their Proginater Chapters core beliefs, the Iron Avengers were just as cold and deadly as their forebears. Purge of Tellas One of the Chapters first missions, the Purge of Tellas was by far a dark portent of things to come. Tellas was once a large and vital agri world, but when the Governor felt he was better served by rebelling against the Imperium and allying with the vile forces of Chaos. The First Century, the Iron Fists, were deployed to bring the world into compliance. The Iron Fists did far more than merely show the heretics the wrath of the Imeprium, they fully annihilated every human being and daemonic monstrosity on the world, they used horrid chemical weapons and rendered much of the worlds once verdant soil unusable. The reason for such unhinged destruction was soon discovered when the Inquisition questioned the Fists of Iron. Leading the traitors and backing up the corrupt Governor was a warband of Emperor's Children, known as the Whips of Pleasure. The Whips had assembled a massive force on the world, far greater than Imperial Intelligence had indicated. In order to survive and defeat the traitors, the Iron Avengers were forced to utilize their most devastating weapons in their arsenal. They stormed the world, blades and flamers ablaze, their mechanical lungs immune to the horrid chemicals that their ships released into the worlds atmosphere. Death and misery came for the traitors, and in their last moments defending their dark bastions, they cried out for their God to save their souls, but all that came was death, the Iron Avengers tore into their fell fortresses and purged them with fire and bolt. In the aftermath the Iron Avengers were commended for their victory over the traitors, though they were never again assigned to worlds where such environmental devastation could cripple its use to the Imeprium. As a result of the purging, many worlds of the sub-sector suffered from starvation and poverty in the years to come. Weapons and Tactics The Iron Avengers use fairly brutal tactics, often relying on heavy weapons and armor to crush the enemy and whatever feeble cover they hide in. The Iron Avengers are also very fond of flamers and shotguns as well. Iron Avengers also make use of various chemical weapons in order to weaken the enemies grip on the field of battle, such as chemical grenades that cause the foe to be blinded by burning gasses or artillery shells that vent clouds of nuerotoxin. Iron Avengers also make use of extensive and radical bionics, often replacing their shield hands with mechanical ones as is standard but also replacing entire organ systems such as their lungs or hearts with mechanical equivalents. No tactic is to cruel or inhuman for the Iron Avengers, and they are rarely concerned with civilian or allied casualties, so long as the Gorgon is avenged they will gladly accept any cost. A few weapons are unique to the Chapter, such as: Ignitus Pattern Foehammer: Made by the skilled Iron Fathers of the Iron Avengers, the Ignitus Foehammer is a mighty pistol capable of bringing down any foe at close range. Prized for its sheer stopping power and the ferocious damage it causes, this weapon is most common with the first Century. Ignitaian Cyber-Mastiffs: '''Bred from the great Ignitaian Mastiffs that hunt the lava barrens with their techno-barbarian masters, these nearly horse sized Cyber-Mastiffs are not only one of the Iron Avengers favored weapons but also a strong symbol of their bond with the culture of their homeworld. ' Organisation The Iron Avengers are led by a tribunal of elders known as The Lords of the Forge which is made up of the three Iron Lords that command the three, two hundred man, Centuries of the Chapter. After the Iron Lords there are the Brother-Lieutenants who command the individual squads of Battle-Brothers. The Iron Avengers have no Scouts and instead freshly trained Astartes are immediately given power armor. These Battle-Brothers are known as Forgelings and kept under the watchful eye of an experienced Brother-Lieutenant. Battle-Brothers also ascend to different specializations differently than in a codex chapter. In the Iron Avengers, a Space Marine begins his service to the Imperium as a Tactical Marine in order to teach him flexibility early on. Next they will ascend to the coveted class of Devastaor, where their now tempered wrath becomes the master of some of the chapters most deadly weapons. Finally, a Forgeling is cycled into the ranks of Assault Marines, where their methodical rage can be used to slaughter the enemy in hand to hand combat. After a Forgeling completes his cycle he is free to choose whatever class he wishes. The Iron Lords command three separate Centuries which are as follows: 1st Century, "The Iron Fists" The 1st Century is led by Mangalor Ceer are are some of the most ruthless Space Marines of the Chapter. Considered the most aggressive tactician of the Iron Avengers, Mangalor Ceer has transformed his "Iron Fists" into a deadly assault force. Typical tactics of the Iron Fists are those that involve steady chemical and artillery barrages followed by his Space Marines in a large but methodically executed charge that is almost certain to wipe out the enemy. Favored weapons among Mangalors Astartes are Flamers and Shotguns, the most famed example is Mangalors own Foehammer (shogun Pistol) "Doomsbane". The Iron Fists are also the Century most in tune with their homeworlds barbaric culture, this is seen in their practice of raising and utilizing Ignitaian Cyber-Mastiffs, which are larger and far more hardy than nearly any other domestic canine breed found in the Imperium. 2nd Century, "The Lords of Thunder" The 2nd Century is led by Oberus Dagon, who is the eldest and therefore wisest Iron Lord of the Iron Council. Thus his "Lords of Thunder" are more cautious and analytically in their movements. They are also the best armored fighters of the Chapter and their Predator Tank formations are to be feared. The Lords of Thunder are perfect line breakers and support fighters, not to mention the most liberal users of heavy firepower. As a result they have the largest concentration of Devastators than any other Century. 3rd Century, "The Spiteful Lances" The 3rd Century is known as the most fatalistic and cold of the Iron Avengers, such is the nature of its Iron Lord, Saydar Gurun. They are without a doubt the best defenders of the Chapter, and some of its most vindictive fighters. The Spiteful Lances are some of the most radically augmented Space Marines of the Iron Avengers and extremely cold and methodical in their tactics, using horrid chemical weapons and merciless automated systems to bring unending suffering and pain to those foolish enough to assail them. The Spiteful Lances are also honored to have the bulk of the Dreadnoughts of the Iron Avengers Chapter assigned to them, though these ancients are rarely awakened. Culture Cold and ruthless as the steel the venerate, the Iron Avengers have little in the way of passionate battle honors or brotherhood. They accept their purpose as living weapons to be levied at the foe, they understand that they exist to destroy and nothing more. They embrace this as they embrace the pain and anguish of their fallen Primarch, and this makes them beyond relentless and pitiless fighters. However they embrace much of the culture of the savage world of Ignitus. Ignitus is a death world of extremes, undying volcanoes belch pitch black smoke and red hot lava across the frozen plains, and a constant hail of asteroids and pyroclastic debris lights the otherwise black and red skies. Here the savage techno-barbarian survive in a constant state of bitter and unyielding war, with themselves and with their own world. These people are stoic and in any other society would be considered callous and violent, but on this world of extremes one must be harsh if they are to survive. Technology varies widely among the tribes of this world, some bearing arms and weaponry that would be considered advanced even by the standards of the Imperium, while others bear little more than stone axes and spears. It is from the most ruthless and deadly people of this world that the Iron Avengers recruit, some of the children chosen have killed at least fifteen men by their tenth year. The training of aspirants is nothing short of torture, with various brutal tests of both physical ability and mental aptitude. If they survive they are unceremoniously made into one of the Avengers, and immediately pressed into service into one of the three centuries and there he will serve until his dying breath. Notable Engagements 13th Black Crusade All three Centuries of the Iron Avengers took part in the defense of Cadia, fighting valiantly against the forces of Chaos and delivering a killing blow to a Warband of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion. Deathwatch Service Some of the finest marines in the Deathwatch come from the Iron Avengers, for their cold fury and methodical brutality makes them ideal for the covert and vital missions of the Deathwatch. However, their total lack of empathy or basic humanity makes them difficult to integrate into a Kill-Team. Chapter Relics Whisper The Iron avengers are known for their range of heavy vehicles. But none is no more respectable to the Iron Avengers then the Venerable Mortis Pattern Dreadnought known only as Whisper. Known for his master crafted twin-linked lascannons which can cut through xenos and heretics alike, Whisper has fought and guided the chapter for as long as any of the Iron Lords can remember. Ancient in the extreme, it is rumored that he was actually one of the famed Morlocks, the personal guard of the Iron Hands Primarch. He is also rumored by other Iron Hands Successors to be the one who first began the heretical idea that Ferrus Manus was slain during the Istvvan IV Massacre, having claimed to have seen Ferrus fall in battle against the twisted traitor Fulgrim. Whisper rarely speaks, and when he dose the sound is near mystical, like the rolling hot breezes of Ignitus' fire barrens. He is only awakened by the Chapter when the most dire battle must be won, or when the Chapter finds itself against its most sworn foe, the Emperor's Children. Trivia The Iron Avengers theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCQuvbQnJ70 ''The Hero, By Armon Armarth] Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:5th Founding